The missing link
by Why.So.Serious96
Summary: Lexie Rae is a girl whose life was ruined when her parent's were brutally murdered in her own family home. Sherlock forces her to join him with mysteries that needs to be solved but little do they know, all the murders, robberies and strange events all link in with her parent's murder. How long will it take them to figure this out and solve the most important mystery of all.


**DISCLAIMER:**

John Watson and Sherlock Holmes belong to Conan Doyle, Lexie is my own character and the plot is my own.

This is my first time writing a Sherlock Holmes fanfiction. It's set in modern day London and I hope you like it. Please review but don't flame.

Thank you! Pleasant Reading!

* * *

**Chapter one.**

I have always been a rather… odd child; I guess that's the best way to put it anyway. Whenever I was at school people would always look at me funny or glare and call me names, I never understood why until I hit secondary school – this may sound silly but I was ugly, I was fat and short and I hadn't even produced breasts yet. Apparently this gave people the excuse they needed to be obnoxious ass holes and pick on me, my school years were extremely traumatic and I dreaded going to school every day – I tried pulling the sick card but after a few weeks my mother and father stopped letting me stay home and forced me to go to that hell hole. That all changed when I hit fifteen, suddenly I produced boobs, I discovered make up and I got obsessed with Rock and Roll, not the new shit – the old classics like AC DC and Guns and Roses. After that I started going to the gym, studying martial arts and boxing – because of this sudden choice of exercise I lost a lot of weight, people started to notice me more, like me more and now guys would fall at my feet, not something I care about.

All of that doesn't matter now, I'm nineteen years old – I have bright cherry red hair and I teach young children martial arts. It's not what I wanted to do with my life but I can hardly say no to a job in this recession, money is money after all. As I turned into my street, I saw bright blue and red flashing lights illuminating the damp pavements in front of my house. Yellow tape cordoned off half the street and I froze, my biker boots scuffing as I skidded to a halt.

"M-mum…"

I started to take little steps towards my house, crowds were gathered around and as I slowly pushed my way through I saw the horrific scene laid out in front of me like a nightmare. Police cars and ambulances were rushing round and as I turned my head towards my front door, a trolley was being carried down a few steps leading away from my family home. What was on that trolley made my heart stop, a single pale hand was dangling off the side limply but the rest of the body was hidden under a white sheet splattered and soaked with bright red blood.

"No…"

I thought this moment couldn't have got worse but it did, a second trolley covered with the same white sheet covered with blood emerged from my house and I screamed, letting out a pain filled cry as I lifted the tape, rushing to my parent's sides.

"No, this can't be happening…!"

I pulled back the first sheet, revealing my mother's deformed bloodied face. I didn't react at first, I just moved onto the second body – police officers were rushing towards me but I ignored their shouts and removed the second sheet, this time my father's face was intact – it was his throat that revealed the horrific wound that would have killed him by choking on his own blood.

"Miss! Miss you're going to have to step away!"

A police officer grabbed me and pulled me away from my parent's. I didn't go easily; I kicked and punched – trying to slip myself free from his grip.

"Miss, calm down!"

The officer shouted into my ear, removing the cuffs from his belt before I screamed out at the top of my voice.

"They're my parents!"

Suddenly the crowd silenced and all that I could hear were my own sniffling cries, in this area everyone kept to themselves and I didn't know anyone who were currently surrounding the crime scene. I didn't even know why they were here, concerning themselves with business that is nothing to do with them – I gazed around at the growing crowd and walked up to the yellow tape, pacing up and down as I let all my anger and sadness known.

"Get the fuck out of here! Have some respect, this isn't something you can all gawk at, these people are my parents and I swear to god… If you all don't leave within the next ten seconds I will kill you myself!"

The rage bubbled and boiled inside of me and I stormed up the steps of my house, barging past forensics to see something I couldn't have possibly imagined. Blood covered every surface of my living room – the soft sofas soaked with blood, the wooden floor glistened with a red gloss and the walls were splashed with scarlet. I didn't picture this, I thought a little blood but not this – they really did censor CSI. For a few more seconds, I just took in the scene around me, my parent's screams echoing through my mind as they cried for the help that never came. Suddenly my head started to spin and I took a few steps back, leaning against my corridor wall – I felt sick, all I could smell was rusting metal and my head was trying to figure this all out but it was all too much for me to handle.

"Miss… are you alright?"

The officer who grabbed me a few moments ago stood in front of me, he seemed to be swaying and he voice seemed to echo a lot more than usual. I nodded and my vision started to blur, my whole body felt heavy and after that I just felt myself falling – black spots covering my vision as I crashed into a side table. For a few more seconds, I stared at the white ceiling before my eyes fluttered shut and I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't in my own home anymore, I was lying in a tiny flat staring at a dirty ceiling that really needed a good paint. My eyes drifted around the room and I knew exactly where I was. The kitchen was filled with random pieces of equipment and a violin could be heard in the back room. This was the worst place I could possibly end up – I didn't want to come here, why was I even brought here? I let out a deep sigh before sitting up on the couch, pulling off the thick knitted blanket that covered my tiny petite frame.

"Ah, you're awake."

A familiar voice drifted across the room and I lifted my gaze from the roaring fire to see my uncle stood in the kitchen doorway holding two cups of tea.

"Uncle John…"

John Watson was my uncle, I saw him on a few occasions and recently my mother or his sister had stopped talking over some petty argument. I wanted to stay in contact but with my work and everything else – I never had the time.

"How are you feeling?"

John walked closer, sitting on the sofa beside me before handing me a cup of milky sugary tea.

"How do you think I feel?"

I brought the steaming hot liquid to my lips and took a small sip, shrivelling up my nose as the sweetness hit me like a brick.

"I know it's too sweet but you need it."

I glanced at him, blinking at him a few times before nodding slowly. I didn't have any other family but John and I appreciate him taking me in, even if I didn't ask but that's not the point I should be grateful that someone is still here to look out for me, even if I was nineteen years old.

"Lexie… I have already begun dealing with your parent's funeral arrangement's…"

"What?"

I turned to him as a door opened and the sound of the violin increased. I rolled my pale green eyes and switched my gaze off John and onto Sherlock who was standing in front of the fireplace.

"Seriously? Sherlock, this isn't the time for your terrible music skills."

I glared at him and the tall, slim man shrugged while walking over to the window. Sherlock was never good with emotions, he seemed to think they weakened people and if they were more like him then they might be just as smart and as I say, just as annoying.

"It's a pleasant morning, well except for your parent's death of course. Sorry to hear about that."

I clenched my fists and handed John my cup, Sherlock carried on playing that annoying – out of tune violin and I stood.

"Lexie… Don't do anything stupid."

John placed the cups down on the coffee table and stood up beside me, taking my hand and holding me back.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid…"

I turned away and snatched my hand back; walking up to Sherlock causing the wooden floor boards to creak.

"Hey Sherlock… Can I just take this for a second?"

He was about to object but I grabbed the violin from his hand and swung it back, swinging it forward and smashing it into the wall. The room was silent and I could feel everyone's gaze on me as the shattered instrument clattered against the floor.

"That's better, thanks."

I handed him the scroll and one of the tuning picks.

"Play that for me."

I turned and walked away from him, sitting on the chair as I slipped on my boots.

"Where the hell are you going?"

I stood, ignoring John's questions and walked to the door – grabbing my jacket and pulling it on.

"I'm going for a walk."

John shook his head and Sherlock barged past him, his blue eyes narrowed in frustration.

"You will pay for this to be fixed."

I looked over his shoulder, glancing at the tiny bits of wood that was scattered across the ground.

"I think it's past saving."

I turned and opened the door, leaving the flat and striding down the crooked stairs.

"Lexie! Come back!"

My uncle shouted at me, pleading with me to return but I ignored him and swung open the door to 221 Bakers Street and stepped into the busy city of London.


End file.
